After the Kiss
by Marceline the Vamp. Queen
Summary: Kagome kissed InuYasha to help him escape his demon form... but, what happened afterwards?
1. Kiss Kiss

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

**To explain this entire story...**

**In the 2nd Inuyasha movie, Kagome and Inuyasha kissed...**

**But, the episodes following that movie didn't include ANYTHING about the kiss.**

**So,**

**I've read many demands online and decided to write what probably happened since that movie between Inuyasha and Kagome.**

**Enjoy :)**

** It had been 3 days since they escaped from the castle...**

** Memories haunted Kagome's mind constantly.**

** _He kissed back... _She thought over and over. _Does that mean... he feels the same way?_**

** She sighed and sat down, staring off at the orange sky. _Oh, I forgot... He loves Kikyo... Not me. _**

** Meanwhile Inuyasha had his own irritating thoughts. **

** _She kissed me! _He thought. _She seemed to enjoy it..._**

** He dared a look at her.**

** She seemed to be looking back and their eyes locked for a sliver of a moment before they both turned away.**

** Shippo sensed their discomfort as did Sango and Miroku.**

** Shippo was the first to break the silence. "So, um, Kagome, we're gonna set off to find more shards, right?"**

** Kagome snapped out of her daze. "Yeah, in the morning, I guess..."**

** Inuyasha's eyes were glazed over, deep in thought.**

** Images of that night krept into Kagome's mind again.**

** His red eyes... His demon claws... He'd scared her half to death, sure, but... Something about his demon form made him look, well, sexy to her.  
><strong>

** Then came the part that haunted her; she stretched up on her tippy-toes, their lips touching... The struggling stopping slowly... His lips mimicking her lips' movement.**

** _Do I love him? _She asked herself. **

** The sun finally set over the horizon and she climbed into her sleeping bag.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

** He made sure everyone was asleep before Inuyasha jumped down from his tree and walked over to the small stream nearby.**

** "Why did I kiss her back?" He asked aloud in a quiet whisper. "She's Kikyo's reincarnation... Yet, she's the one I am so protective of... She's the one I love..."**

** Kagome stood up and walked over to him quietly.**

** His cheeks turned deep red. "You're awake...?"**

** "Mhhmm." She responded.**

** "Why don't you go back to sleep?"**

** "Not tired." She lied, but she wanted to see what he had to say.  
><strong>

** "So, um, Kagome... about the castle..."**

** "What about it?" She asked, a little nervous and angry at the same time.**

** "Why did you, um... kiss me?" He asked, clearing his throat.**

** "Because... I... um... wanted to save you... You've saved me many times, and I thought I should, um, return the favor. You, er, kissed back?" Now her cheeks were a deep red.**

** "Did I? Hm, didn't noticed."**

** "Oh," She sighed, disappointed.**

** Unknowingly, he grabbed her hand. She held onto his carefully, not knowing what he was doing.**

** "Inuyasha?" She looked into his eyes.**

** _She's so beautiful... _He thought.**

** _What is he doing! _She thought as he leaned in closely. _Is he going to-_**

** He closed the distance between their lips and kissed her.**

** She instinctively kissed back.**

** Her lips were warm against his. Nothing between them would ever be the same... He knew he loved her... She knew she loved him...**

** They knew they were in love.**

** When they pulled away, Inuyasha looked into her eyes.**

** "I don't know how the others would react to 'us' but, for now, we should keep it a secret... okay?" He told her.**

** "You mean there is an 'us'?" She asked.**

** He smiled. "Of course, I just kissed you, didn't I?"  
>She smiled back and hugged him.<strong>

** He kissed her forehead and whispered, "I'll always protect you, Kagome. I love you."**

** "I love you, too." She replied, shocked that he really meant it. He really loved her!  
><strong>

** They split apart and Kagome went to bed smiling.**

** He watched her, like he always did, as he sat in the tree just above her.**

** Little did they know, a little fox was watching.**

** "Oh, my, god." Shippo gasped, his little fox tail poofing up. "Inuyasha loves Kagome and Kagome loves Inuyasha! I knew it!"**

** "If you tell anyone, you're dead." Inuyasha growled, suddenly behind the fox, grabbing Shippo's tail.**

** "Ah! Let go!" Shippo yelled.**

** "Shh! You'll wake the others! If you tell anyone about what happened with me and Kagome, you're dead meat, ya got that?"**

** Shippo nodded and Inuyasha dropped the little fox onto the ground.**

** _I'll never live this down with Shippo. _He thought as he saw the fox curl up next to Kagome.**

**_To be continued..._  
><strong>


	2. Too many Questions!

**Here's the sequel, guys **

**Enjoy :)**

** "Gramps! Mom! Sota! I'm home!" Kagome shouted as she climbed out of the well. _Jeez we need to put a ladder down here! _She thought to herself.**

** She exited the shrine and ran into the house.**

** "Hey, Kagome!" Everyone greeted with joy.**

** Kagome quickly got ready for school and set off.**

** "You're awfully cheerful today, Kagome." Yuka observed.**

** "Huh? I don't know what you're talking about." Kagome replied, taking a bite out of the burger she bought.**

** "Come _on, _Kagome! It's written all over your face!" Eri urged.**

** "Did your boyfriend kiss you or something!" Yuka asked, glaring at Kagome.**

** Kagome just looked at her burger and tried to hold back the blush that crept up to her cheeks.**

** Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi gasped. "He _did _kiss you!" They said in unison.**

** "W-w-what?" Kagome's eye twitched nervously. "I told you! He's _not my boyfriend!_"**

** More blush coated Kagome's cheeks.**

** "What more could he do! Kissing could make you crazy! But by the way you're blushing he might have done something else..." Ayumi said thoughtfully.**

** Yuka's eyes widened. "He said it, didn't he?"**

** "Say what?" Kagome and Ayumi asked, confused and utterly lost.**

** "No way!" Eri gasped.**

** "He _had _to have said it!" Yuka replied.**

** "You really think so?"**

** "Kagome, did he seriously tell you he _loves _you!" Yuka and Eri looked at her.**

** "Aww! I knew it! True love!" Ayumi stared off happily for her friend.**

** "W-what? N-no! I, er, don't have a boyfriend, remember!" Kagome started to freak out.**

** "Do you really think you could hide this from us!" Yuka asked, a little hurt.**

** "I don't know what you're talking about! I have to go!" Kagome threw her trash out and left the Wacdonald's. (yes, I looked it up on different episodes, they eat at Wacdonald's lol)**

** "She's in denial." Yuka sighed.**

** "Totally." Replied Eri.**

** _I knew Kagome was in love with him! I just knew it! _Ayumi thought happily.**

** "Jeez, do they really have to ask me so many questions?" Kagome sighed. "Okay, guys, I'll be going now!" **

** "Be careful, Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi said smiling.**

** "I will! Bye!" Kagome replied, returning her smile before leaping into the well.**

** _Maybe we_ are _in love... _Kagome thought as she fell deeper into the well. **


	3. He's Gonna Pay!

**Sorry it took so long! I was just so busy!**

**DX **

**And it took me a while to think of a good plot for this chapter!**

**Special thanks to... ninjamidori and Turak's Maw for your support of the entire story and your helpful suggestions! **

**So, without further adieu, chapter 3!**

** "Are you sure that's what you saw, Shippo?" Miroku asked after Shippo was done explaining the story of that odd night.**

** "Yes! Inuyasha and Kagome _kissed_!" Shippo gasped, panic setting in.**

** "They just went out to get food, they could hear us, and Inuyasha was probably serious about killing you if you told us." Sango observed.**

** "I _know _that, but that's not my point! The point is that we need to keep a close eye on those two!"**

** Miroku nodded. "I agree, Shippo. We should keep an eye on them to make sure Inuyasha doesn't do anything to mess it up."**

** "Inuyasha, were you serious the other night, about... loving me?" Kagome asked, picking some berries.**

** "Of course! You're the only girl I'll ever love, I've tried to deny it, but I can't. I love you, Kagome Higurashi, I always will."**

** Kagome grinned. "I'll always love you, too."**

** Inuyasha froze. "Kagome, go back to the hut.**

** "Inuyasha? What's wrong?"**

** "Now!" He growled.**

** She nodded and ran back to the others.**

** "Well, well, well," a deep voice rumbled, "it seems the little half demon is in love with a mere mortal! How foolish!"**

** A giant dragon-looking demon stepped into sight.**

** Inuyasha pulled tetsusaiga out. "You got a hell of a mouth for a filthy over grown lizard!"**

** The demon laughed. "You think you can take _me _on! I admire that in a half demon, useless chivalry for the woman he loves!"**

** "Quit talkin' and start fightin'!" Inuyasha snarled as he leaped into the air and scraped tetsusaiga across the demon's back.**

** Nothing happened!**

** "Damn!" Inuyasha gasped as he landed.**

** Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo came into the clearing on Kirara.**

** "Kagome! Where's the Shard!" Inuyasha called.**

** "On his forehead!" She replied.**

** "Hiraikotsu!" Sango threw her hiraikotsu and hit the demon hard at the neck while Inuyasha used Windscar to make the demon fall down.**

** Kagome pulled back her arrow and fired. The arrow glowed and hit the dragon's forehead in an instant.**

** Inuyasha finished the beast off by slicing the creature's head clean off.**

** "We did it!" Kagome grinned, picking up the now purified Jewel Shard.**

** Inuyasha smiled. "Yeah,"**

** Shippo looked at Kagome. "I'm hungry, can we go eat, now?"**

** Kagome laughed. "Okay, Shippo!"**

** "So, Inuyasha is in love with Kagome..." Naraku laughed. "This is very useful, seeing as I can finally use her to kill him!"**

** "Naraku," Kagura interrupted, "if we can use Kagome the same way you used Kikyo, wouldn't that be all the more painful?"**

** Naraku nodded. "Excellent, Kagura. Let us take control of her body, but first, we must weaken her. I think Kikyo is nearby... If we can lure her to Inuyasha, the two will meet right in front of Kagome."**

** Kikyo looked at the hundreds of demons flying above her. "Naraku." She growled.**

** She followed the demons, determined to stop them all.**

** The demons attacked a village close to Inuyasha and his group.**

** _They must die! _She thought bitterly at the demons, firing a single Sacred Arrow at them, slaughtering them all in one blow. _That was easy; too easy..._**

**Inuyasha grabbed more firewood and nearly dropped the pile when he sniffed the air. _Kikyo!_**

** He followed the scent and found her in a tree.**

** "K-Kikyo..." He gasped.**

** "Inuyasha." She leaped down from her tree. "I must warn you;"**

** "About what?"**

** "Naraku is planning to kill you, as you must already know... But, he might use that girl, Kagome, to do it."**

** "What? Why?"**

** She grinned. "Don't you remember how he made you stop loving me?"**

** "Who said I ever stopped?" He looked into her eyes.**

** Kagome watched the two, shocked.**

** Her eyes filled with tears. _I-Inu... Inuyasha... _**

** Kikyo looked stunned. "You have Kagome."**

** "Kagome is... not you..." Inuyasha replied sadly.**

** "I must go, Inuyasha." Kikyo said suddenly, disappearing into the night. "Good bye..."**

** "Kikyo! Kikyo! Come back! Kikyoooo!" He yelled.**

** Kagome ran towards the well, dropping her bike.**

** "K-Kagome!" Inuyasha followed her.**

** She stopped at the well to take a tearful look at Inuyasha. "You're such a JERK!"**

** She leaped into the well before Inuyasha could respond.**

** "Way to go, Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled angrily as he ran to Inuyasha's side.**

** "Whadda you want?" Inuyasha growled.**

** "You can't just cheat on Kagome and expect her to forgive you!"**

** "I DIDN'T CHEAT ON KAGOME!"  
>"Yes you did! You were all like, 'oh Kikyo! I love you not Kagome!'"<strong>

** Inuyasha hit Shippo hard on the head.**

** "I. Do. Not. Sound. Like. That!"**

** "Owww! Bring Kagome back!" Shippo cried.**

** "She'll come back when she's ready!"**

** He walked stubbornly away and Shippo sat by the well.**

_**Five days later...**_

** "I know what to do to make him _pay_!" Kagome hissed as she walked into the shrine. "I'll find Koga!"**

** She climbed up and Shippo leaped into her arms. "Kagome!"**

** "Shippo!" She smiled. "I've got a mission for you;"**

** "What mission?"**

** "Find Koga the Wolf Demon. Tell him to run into us 'accidentally' by the mountains over there. We're gonna make Inuyasha get reaaally mad!"**

** Shippo nodded. "I'm on it!"**

** He sprang off in his pink balloon form.**

** _He'll pay! _Kagome thought angrily.**

**Questions for the comments or inbox!**

**What'll happen between Kagome and Koga to make Inuyasha jealous?**

**What'll Inuyasha do/say?**

**What's your favorite color! (lol jk)**

**What'll the others think of Kagome's plan?**

**What _is_ Kagome's plan?**

**Also,**

**You know what'll help me write better?**

**-suggestions**

**-comments**

**-questions you have about the story (I won't answer the ?'s above!)**

**Do _you _need help?**

**Ask me any questions for help with your stories!**

**I'm good with Romance, Suspense, Action, and Horror! (thank you Stephen King!)**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
